


Anger Boils To Steam

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Kiddos [4]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Hey, Hey guess what, Phone Calls, and hot flash just sighing, guess what im gonna do, im gonna scheme against megamidn wanna help, just psycho calling flash and being lik e, mentions of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Direct Sequel to WarPsycho calls an old friend.





	Anger Boils To Steam

**Author's Note:**

> OOOH BOY I LIKE THIS LIL THING A LOT ACTUALLY

No one hurt his kid and got away with it. Psycho would admit to not being the best father, but he cared about Jordan. He truly did. Sure, he lost his temper before, but accidents happen. 

He knew Jordan was scared of him. He ignored it most of the time. 

Still. This was Megamind’s kid. Even when he was a villain, Psycho couldn’t get to Megamind. He couldn’t get to him, and with kids, he was sure it was going to be that much harder. He huffed out a sigh, reeling in the gas leaking form his pores, pretending that he actually had control. 

He needed help.

Psycho huffed, hating to admit it, before grabbing his phone, scrolling through numbers until he hit one that he hadn’t used it a very long time. 

He had to call twice before she picked up. 

“What the fuck do you want Delic?” Hot Flash was just as much of a hot head (he loved making that pun) as before, and he felt himself grin. 

“I needed to talk to you.” 

“We agreed, Delic, that once the kids came into play that we stopped talking to each other. I know you never stopped your shady business but I did. I’m done, I’m out. I don’t care what the fuck happened this time-” 

“My boy got jumped today. On the way home. By one of Meg’s kids.” 

There was silence on the other line for a moment, before she sighed softly. “What the fuck is his game?” 

“I don’t know. Jordan certainty didn’t say.” 

“Your kid hates you, I’m not surprised.” 

“Like yours is any better.” 

“Like you know shit about me and who I am as a parent.” There was a soft voice on the other line ‘Mama’ before Hot Flash sighed. “In a moment, Parker, I’ve got a business call.” Psycho couldn’t hear Parker’s reply. Unfortunate, honestly. 

“Business? Thought you were out of all this?” He teased, and Hot Flash growled at him. 

“Listen, if Megs is having his kids jump ours, I don’t know what to think. I don’t want Parker wrapped up in that, but with his emotions controlling that fire of his still, it’s kinda hard not to trace him back to me.” Hot Flash sighed again, and for once, she sounded tired. Beat down. Psycho sighed with her. 

“Look. I’m not saying we do anything about it now, but... Well, don’t you think that the Doom Syndicate deserves a little brushing off? For old times sake?” 

Hot Flash was silent on the other end, before she sighed again. “Call the others. I can handle Doppler. Have fun.” 

Dial Tone. 

Psycho grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I didn't give Psycho a real name  
Maybe, Hot Flash might get one.


End file.
